


Almost Kiss

by madiwhinterstory



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Angst, Romance, and jaebum is too slow to figure things out, at least in my mind, because 2jae would make a perfect couple, but he's a leader after all, just youngjae being a sunshine in live, no other ship mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiwhinterstory/pseuds/madiwhinterstory
Summary: After an incident with Youngjae, Jaebum starts to notice things he was kind of blind to, and starts finding out his own feelings he had been oblivious to.





	Almost Kiss

"You just kissed me"

"I- sorry... I didn't mean to- I... sorry"

Youngjae turned around and walked away slow enough for no one to notice his hurry and disappeared, but Jaebum stood still in the spot, in the middle of the busy staff walking from side to side with clothes and other things needed for the next day.

 _He_ _just_ _..._ _Why_ _did_ _he_ _kiss_ _me?_ Jaebum was in shock and still staring at the way where Youngjae left even if a bunch of people were blocking the sight now.

"JB! Yah! Hyung!"

"Oh- sorry. What?" Jackson was standing in front of him looking concerned and confused, about to shake him to make Jaebum react.

"We have to change. What are you doing?"

"Right. Yeah, I feel a little- I don't feel well" he whispered, but sighed and dedicated a quick smile to the boy before heading the changing room. But what happened was repeating in his head over and over making it hard to concentrate on the clothes he needed to pick or the things they had left to film.

×÷×

The cameras were on and they were all messing around like always laughing like crazy for some funny joke Jackson said. Jaebum leaned back and fell on Youngjae's lap holding on his stomach that was hurting like hell.

The next shoot was outside doing some punishment for the play Bambam lost. The leader was laughing so hard that he didn't notice when they cut the shooting but they all were in the same situation, not listening to the staff asking them to go outside. The laughter softened and eventually the guys were standing up but Jaebum's stomach was still hurting so he stood there without noticing who was underneath him until he finally opened his eyes to meet the gaze of Youngjae observing him. And it froze him.  _Why_ _?_ _Why_ _does_ _he look_ _at_ _me_ _like_ _that_ _? Wh-_

He didn't expect the way Youngjae leaned forward and approached his face enough for his lips to touch Jaebum's lightly, just caressing each other but not fully pressing together, feeling the way a feather falls caressing your shin on its way down. Their now heavy breathing mixing and their eyes lost in each other's, not moving an inch. Frozen, both of them, time stopping in that moment of extreme confusion but not enough for Jaebum to process what was happening. Someone dropped something causing a loud noise that startled them making the boys jump up and apart from each other, eyes sparkling and faces bright red.

÷×÷

"Jaebum. You're wearing the shirt reversed" Mark was pointing at him and the boy looked down at himself.

"Shit" he mumbled and took it off.

"Are you ok? You're pale" Mark put a hand on his shoulder making the younger react and nod, smiling.

"Yeah! My stomach hurts a little but I guess I'm just hungry" he walked away to meet the others outside and avoid Mark's confused look just in case he knew something. Youngjae was patting Bambam's back, and when their eyes met he could see how his jaw tensed but the younger looked away quickly returning to his smiley self. Jaebum joined them and stood in the middle since he was the one in charge to introduce the punishment. Bambam had to do one thing the members decided, so they made him endure a poke in the forehead from each one of them. It was fun enough for Jaebum to stay concentrated until went back to the dorm so he could stay alone and think. But in the car everything tensed up again and he pretended being asleep not to deal with it.

When they finally arrived at the dorm, Jaebum almost run inside and hid in the bathroom. They would always compete for the showers so no one was surprised, but they were concerned when Jaebum skipped dinned and locked himself in his room with the excuse that he was sick so no one would bother him. Having a room for himself was still new, but in moments like that it was a blessing, it gave him the personal space he needed to think and act freely. There, he repeated that moment in loop still feeling the softness of the other's lips grazing his, even if they barely touched it let an invisible mark on Jaebum that he couldn't or didn't even try to erase.

Jaebum's mind was a mess and he was so tired he couldn't even concentrare, but he spent two hours twisting and turning in bed before falling asleep. The next day they had practice, since they were preparing for a comeback and the choreography for the main song was particularly hard so they woke up earlier and stood longer in the practice room to improve quickly to make it perfect to the music video shooting. But that day Jaebum was distracted and made mistakes, frustrating himself for no particular reason, unlike Youngjae who acted normal, too normal for Jaebum to understand.  _What's_ _going_ _on_ _with_ _him_ _?_

He kept the same excuse as the day before to skip lunch and go straight to bed to sleep the hours he couldn't at night, not having a special schedule to deal with, and when he woke up everyone were already back. Jaebum dragged himself out of bed and finally gathered the strength to go out and check on the members because they were too loud for some reason and he was curious. But as he got to the living room he saw Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom too immerse in a X-Box game, which explained the voices.

"I'm going to beat your ass you f-

"Jackson! Watch your mouth"

"Sorry hyung" Jackson muttered not really paying attention to the leader. Jaebum knew he would say it anyways, he just liked to feel older sometimes.

"AHA! You fucking lost!" there it was, not even a minute after. Jaebum didn't even bother to repeat himself.

"Shut up you cheater! You distracted me!" the maknae whined and practically tore the controller of the other's hands. 

"You're just bad, deal with it"

Jaebum let them argue and went to the kitchen. His stomach was pleading for food, growling, and he took an apple to calm it down until he found out what to eat. With the comeback around the corner every one was on a diet, but he needed real food just that time. Hunger was only making his current emotional state even more unstable.

"How's your stomach?" Mark walked in and towards Jaebum, wet hair and a towel on his shoulders. He seemed really tired too, dragging his feet on the ground.

"Better" Jaebum smiled at him "I'm hungry, though"

"There's some food in the fridge from the restaurant"

"Oh, thanks hyung" his face lit up at the idea and went straight to the fridge.

"Don't thank me. Youngjae insisted in paying for it" Mark leaned against the wall, arms folded on his chest and staring straight at Jaebum.

"Um... I'll thank him later" he tried not to get anxious about the idea of Youngjae being a sunshine and buying him food. He always did things like that if one of them was sick or down,

"He said you were mad at him" now that looked more like an interrogation than a normal chat and Jaebum just notice the curiosity in his hyung's eyes.

"I'm not mad at him" Why would Youngjae feel like that? 

"Also, he said he was confused about you. I don't know what he was talking about" Mark took an apple before turning around and heading the living room. "Just... Watch more carefully, will you?" He said with a smile and disappeared.

 _Watch_ _what_ _?_ _Who_ _? Youngjae?_  Jaebum was extremely confused, but hunger was still bothering him and food was a priority, so he heated it up and stood at the table.

"Feeling any better?" Youngjae was standing at at the entrance looking at him nervously, playing with the sleeves of his sweater and embraced his own chest. He acted like he was ready to hide in the nearest place.

"Much better now" Jaebum smile at him trying to act as casual and friendly as possible. "Thank you for buying me this". Youngjae seemed to calm down after this and stepped closer towards Jaebum.

"You're welcome. I thought you were lack of energy, and I don't know how you've been eating now with the comeback around the corner but you need to stay healthy, hyung"

"I do. Is just to look good on camera" Jaebum chuckled, embarrassed.

"You already look awesome" he could hear Youngjae mumble as he headed the fridge. Jaebum noticed he wasn't supposed to hear it, so he teased.

"You said something?"

"Oh- I said that you should take care" Youngjae hid his face behind the door of the fridge.  _Why_ _is he_ _ly_ _ing_ _?_

 _Watch_ _more_ _carefully._ Mark's words repeated in his mind while observing Youngjae closing the door and excusing himself in his way out, blushing slightly but Jaebum was able to see it.

After that night he remember the words of the oldest member every time Youngjae was near, starting to notice things he didn't see before. Like the sparkle in Youngjae's eyes every time the leader complimented his vocals, his dance moves or even when Jaebum noticed something Youngjae was not doing right and he told him, giving advises here and there that Youngjae was more than happy to receive along with the compliments Jaebum couldn't hold back. The smile he dedicated his hyung each and every time was worth all the time Jaebum spent observing him, searching for something to bring up just to approach him. Jaebum didn't noticed he was doing that until then, but he didn't stop, not being sure about the reason.

They started spending more time together, working together or just talking, laughing, relaxing when they had enough time.  _Or_ _it's_ _the_ _same_ _?_ _Maybe_ _everything_ _stays_ _the_ _same_ _..._ _maybe_ _is_ _just_ _me._ Jaebum couldn't help but being curious about the situation going on between them and spending more time with Youngjae was the best way to find things out and getting to some conclusion just to get something clear out of it.

That ' _almost_ -kiss' thing was a constant flashback that didn't let Jaebum concentrate like he should, but Jaebum had other things to worry about, work had to be done and he had no time to dedicate to his own dilemmas. Like the vocal practices, the lyrics writing and the production of songs he was in charge of, the choreography they were still working in, the recordings. Also, as the leader, he wanted to make sure everyone was OK with their individual schedules. Those periods were exhausting and hectic, they had so many things to do that sleeping or eating became second or even third place priorities. It wasn't the first time they had to go through all that, and he knew they could make it, but now they had more interviews to attend, more shows they were invited to, it was exhausting to run from one place to another. Jackson went to China to promote GOT7's comeback there and Bambam to Thailand. Jaebum was worried about those two even though they were technically home because he knew how little time they had to see their families, if they had any, and it must bee frustrating for them.

But, through all that, everyone were doing their best, splitting the responsibilities and working like a team. Mark took care of the the English interviews, Jinyoung decided he was in charge of feeding them since he noticed how some of them skipped too many meals. Yugyeom was doing his best with the choreography of music video, working with their choreographer and mastering it, making sure every member liked it. And finally Youngjae, he was basically everywhere. Cheering them up when they felt like dying for the huge lack of sleep, surprising them with dinners, convincing their manager for a day off so they could recover.

But among all of that Jaebum notice some specific things Youngjae did that caught his attention. For example, Youngjae would check on them on the group chat when they had their own individual schedules, but then he would visit Jaebum to the studio if he had time and stood there, asking if he was tired, if he ate, if he was frustrated, giving his opinion about the songs or anything at all. In other occasions, Youngjae would pat their backs after they finished something, and then he hugged Jaebum from behind and whispered "great job" and don't let go in some minutes. Sometimes he would ask everyone to write down what they wanted to eat so he could order, but then go to Jaebum and ask him, writing it down personally just because.

Jaebum noticed all of that and was surprised, not only because of Youngjae's actions but the way all of it made him feel, confusing all the already mess thoughts of his. When Youngjae leaned on him, resting his head on Jaebum's shoulder while watching the sequences they just shot for the music video Jaebum had to hold back the need to caress the boy's head and play with his hair the whole time because it felt embarrassing and even inappropriate, but it shouldn't have since they were that close. Jaebum would get all nervous and shy when Youngjae was too close staring at him for some reason, and he couldn't stop himself from gazing down at the younger's lips for a brief moment before turning away, trying to dissimulate. Every single time his insides would twitch, bursting his chest in flames with an avalanche of feelings, but he had to hold it all back even if those lips became the most tempting thing on earth for him and couldn't get them off his mind.

One day they were in the practice room having a break and Jaebum lied on the floor to rest. Youngjae, without a word, sat beside him leaning on the wall and lifted Jaebum's head to slide a leg underneath it and let it rest on his thigh. Jaebum opened his eyes to meet a smiley Youngjae looking down at him.

"Close your eyes and rest" he said, and started to run his fingers through Jaebum's sweaty hair like he didn't mind at all, which was odd since he grimaced when he accidentally touched any of his sweaty band mates right after practice. That time, however, he seemed comfortable, running his fingers through Jaebum's locks in a slow calm peace, pushing back the hair from his forehead and even drying his face with a towel. It was too relaxing, to the point Jaebum's mind got blank and eventually he grabbed Youngjae's hand intertwining their fingers and hold it close over his chest, letting him do.

After their comeback date everything calmed down and the hard work was done, only having the usual schedules left, preparing the tour and maybe some shows they were invited to, so they could rest all they wanted. That meant he finally had time to think and meditate about all the mess in his head, try to clear it all up but the further he went the scarier everything became. However, even if they were hard to face, his feelings were pretty clear and they grew stronger, to a point he wasn't able to hold them back or try to act like they didn't exist. 

One night, while Jaebum was looking at the ceiling immerse in his own problems, a knock startled him and turned to the door. 

"Hyung?" A quiet voice came from outside as the door partially opened and Youngjae's head entered his eyes wondering the room and finally met Jaebum, widening in surprise like he wasn't expecting him to be awake.

"It's fine. I'm not sleeping" Jaebum sat up on the bed staring at the younger.

"Oh- yeah, sorry. I was j-just checking"

"You do it often?"

"What?"

"Check on me"

"Sometimes" he admitted with a sheepis smile. "I'll go now. Good night"

"Wait!"  _I_ _have_ _to_ _end_ _this_ _now_ _or_ _it_ _will_ _drive_ _me_ _crazy_ _._ "Could you stay for a minute?"

"Hmm... Sure" the boy entered and walked towards the bed. He had a blanket wrapped around him and looked pretty tired, with the dim light in the room the bags under his eyes seemed darker than they should but Jaebum was still worried wondering why was he awake so late.

"I just wanted to thank you. You've been doing a lot for me and I never thanked you properly" he observed how the younger smiled widely like he just won an award, his eyes sparkling and lighting up instantly. It made Jaebum chuckle.

"You don't have to thank me. I just want to make sure you're fine"

"Don't you miss sharing a room?"  _Weird_ _question_ _._ _Completely_ _stupid_ _._ _What_ _the_ _fuck_ _Jaebum?_

"Yeah... Talking when we couldn't sleep, sneaking in your bed when I wanted cuddles. I kind of miss all that"

"Me too... it's strange though that now we're closer than then" he was trying not to make it awkward. Trying...

"Maybe. I don't know about you, but now I... I finally have things clear, you know?" Jaebum looked at him expecting him to continue, but he didn't, his changing into melancholy.

"About what?"

"About..." The younger's eyes rised from his hands to meet Jaebum, and he shook his head suddenly nervous. "Nothing. Forget it. I think I should-

"No" it wasn't going to happen. Youngjae couldn't leave that room without all that situation clearing up. "Could you stay... Tonight?"

"Ah- Jaebum, I... You don't want me to stay"

"Why would I ask you then?" Jaebum was confused and nervous, but he knew he had to stay calm and don't make it all even more uncomfortable.

"There's something you don't know... If you knew, you wouldn't want me to stay with you here, trust me" Jaebum noticed how panic was starting to make it's way to Youngjae's mind and he had to calm him down before the boy run away.

"Hey, look at me. Just tell me, OK? There's nothing you can tell me to make me want you to leave" Jaebum lifted the younger's chin forcing him to face him, meeting nervous eyes. Youngjae seemed terrified and Jaebum was feeling guilty for pressuring him that way. If he could just say it...

"Believe me, there is something"

"If there's something bothering you, say it" he caressed his cheek in the most tender way he could, making Youngjae calm down a little. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it all out a moment after like he was getting ready to jump from a cliff and had to gather strength to make the first step.

"I'm in love with you" It was clear, he said it without hesitating, no stuttering, completely aware of every letter rolling down his tongue, like he rehearsed them millions of times just to find the perfect way to pronounce that sentence. "Please don't hate me"

For a moment Jaebum felt both scared and eased. The mess in his mind didn't clear up, not able to gather the right words to create a decent sentence as an answer to what he just heard. But oh, it felt like breathing again, like he had been drowning for so long and finally was able to get to the surface. So, even with his messy thoughts, his feelings seemed to be quite clear, taking the lead.

"I could never hate you"  _He_ _is_ _stronger_ _than_ _me._

Youngjae was still sitting there with eyes closed in fear when Jaebum leaned forward and closed the distance that had been killing him all those weeks, finally pressing his lips against Youngjae's. He didn't close his eyes observing how the younger's opened widely and stared directly into his. Then Jaebum pulled away but just some inches, pressing their foreheads together and not breaking the eye contact, giving Youngjae the time to process and understand the situation, and taking that time for himself to actually realize what he had done.

Then, without a warning, Youngjae leaned forwards and kissed him again wrapping an arm around the older's neck just to pull him closer. The blanket fell from his back and fell to the ground when Jaebum wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Their lips moved slowly, getting used to each other's pace and synchronizing just to create a beautiful moment that spread goosebumps all over their bodies. None of them wanted to pull away and they didn't until their lungs started hurting and needed to part and gasp for air. 

Both boys fell sideways in bed, still embracing each other and not letting go, staring into each other's eyes in silence. All that should have been said wasn't necessary anymore since they both understood, and they lied there for some minutes enjoying the calm that returned to their messed up minds, allowing them to rest at last after so much time of debating with themselves 24/7. 

"I need you to say it" Youngjae was the one to break the quietness but it didn't disrupt the peace in the atmosphere of that room.

"I'm in love with you, Youngjae" Jaebum finally spoke, and it end up better than he expected. He didn't stutter. 

"Good" the younger giggled and looked away, embarrassed.  _Cute._

"So, will you stay?" 

"They'll ask questions tomorrow"

"Then we'll tell them. It's not like I was planning on keeping things secret"

"Actually... Excepting the youngest ones, the rest kind of know..." 

"They know what?"

"Jinyoung literally told me it was safe to confess to you, that I shouldn't expect a rejection. I didn't believe him" both giggled. Jaebum was much more worried to find things out than hiding them from the rest, and Jinyoung can be very quick-witted. 

"We have nothing to confess, then"

"I guess"

"Then stay"

"Alright"

"Good"

They stared at each other for some more, still processing what was happening. There were a whole bunch of things left to deal with, many questions to ask and answer for both sides, obstacles to get over and many, many explanations to give to others and themselves. But that moment in that room, just the two of them, they felt safe and powerful, hopeful, sure that they could overcome anything and everything the world could throw to them. If they did it alone all that time, why would it be harder together? 

They covered themselves with the blanket and turned off the light, snuggled together and closed their eyes. It wasn't the first time they slept together in a bed but it felt different, more comfortable and both felt much more free to just do what they wanted without wondering if it was weird or not. And they eventually fell asleep completely exhausted, but with no regret or fear in their minds. 

The next morning Mark noticed from the moment he saw Youngjae, and Jinyoung when he noticed just how cheerful Jaebum was even if he looked like he slept 4 hours or less. Jackson needed a little more time, but eventually patted Mark on the shoulder and asked "Did they finally do it?". And Yugyeom and Bambam... Well, those two only found out when they caught the pair kissing when they thought no one would enter the kitchen. They made a fuss, obviously, but at the end of the day everything seemed just normal, like every other day in the GOT7 daily life but with a happier leader and new rules for the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I already uploaded this on Wattpad some time ago as a part of my Oneshot compilations.   
> I reaalllyyyyy love 2jae couple, Idk thy're just so cute! They would totally make a great couple so yeah I have some oneshots about those 2 I will upload on here too.   
> I hope you like it!


End file.
